


Time stands still

by Current_Queen_Of_Hell



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I'll add more as I go, If I forgot someone please tell me, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current_Queen_Of_Hell/pseuds/Current_Queen_Of_Hell
Summary: When Chiron had said that he had a quest for us that wasn't given to us by the oracle we were confused. Every quest happens because of the Oracle.  I wasn't going to help the gods or someone who could get rid of their problem themselves."They're not exactly demigods like you. They're peculiar.""Where the hell are we going, Chiron?""Canada."We'd be leaving tonight at 11 pm.----------------Leo let his head fall on the steering wheel for a second and when he looked back up again he pulled the steering wheel to the right, panic in his eyes though he kept driving."What was that Leo?!" piper yelled but Leo just stared."Didn't you see that man? with the white eyes and weird smile?" He asked worry in his voice.





	1. Going on a road trip with the fam!

When Chiron had said that he had a quest for us that wasn't given to us by the oracle we were confused. Every quest happens because of the Oracle so you can imagine our surprise when Chiron called us to the big house to give us our details or whatever he wanted to tell us anyway.

"Kids, quiet down. I'm going to need your full attention, please." We quieted down to a couple whispers and waited for him to continue speaking "A few days ago I received a letter from an old acquaintance who needs our help. They've had a couple too many run-ins with monsters for my liking and I'd like you to go there and help them out."

"So you're telling me, this 'quest', is us protecting some other demigods from monsters they could very well kill themselves?" I asked slightly annoyed. I wasn't going to help the gods or someone who could get rid of their problem themselves.

Chiron shook his head.

"They're not exactly demigods like you. They're peculiar." Annabeth groaned.

"Yeah no shit, if they're not demigods then what the hell are they?!" Everyone nodded.

"Like I said, they're peculiar. You'll see once you meet them. You're going to leave tomorrow. It'll take you a couple days to get there. Since you can't fly you're going to take the car.I'm assuming at least one of you has a drivers license or knows how to drive?" I did but only recently so I wasn't going to drive wherever he wanted us to go. Suddenly Leo spoke up

"I do." Was all he said. Now that I thought about it he had been awfully quiet ever since Chiron had called us to the big house.

"Alright then. You can all go and pack your things. You'll be driving for approximately 3 to 4 days so pack enough clothes. You'll be provided with appropriate clothes once you reach your destination as well."

"Where the hell are we going, Chiron?" I asked annoyed.

"Second Sister island, British Columbia, Canada." He smiled a bit "You'll be picking up the rest of the seven on your way as well." Everyone groaned and got up walking out of the big house.

Well everyone except for Leo who Chiron had called inside once more. we walked to our separate cabins to get our stuff together. Honestly, when I came to camp half blood for the first time I never thought I'd drive to Canada to protect some weird kids.

And who knew Leo had a drivers license? It was all really weird honestly.

I packed a couple shirt, 2 jeans and a pair of shorts. I also took a pair of shades, a jacket, and some other stuff.

I had to ask piper for a suitcase since I didn't have one big enough to hold my armor and normal clothes. And even when piper gave me a pretty big one I barely got it to shut. But I did. In all honesty, I was slightly worried about Leo and about what Chiron had told him.

After all the things we'd been through we realized that we were actually pretty similar and got along quite well. Of course, we weren't best friends but I did care about him. Today he had been acting weird. Normally he's loud and kind of obnoxious, always cracking horrible jokes but today he was weirdly quiet. He had a worried look on his face all day. I sighed and decided to go check up on him. I grabbed my hoodie and walked out of my cabin to bunker 9. I banged on the huge metal doors and waited for Leo to open them.

"Hey, dude, what's up?" He asked grinning at me. Something wasn't right about that grin but I shook it off.

"Eh, I was bored and figured 'hey why not visit repair boy' y'know?" I laughed a bit and he stepped aside to let me in. Inside stood a large van.

"A van? Seriously?"

"I figured, we're seven and since we'll be driving between 2 and 4 days I thought a bus with beds built in would be more comfortable than a car where we would be sleeping on each other." he shrugged.

"You built this?" I asked surprised. Chiron had told us about this quest only today there is no way hell he had built it this fast.

"Yeah, well Chiron told me about the quest the day he got the letter and told me to build a car that could fit 7 people comfortably and has enough space for weapons and armor and stuff." He talked like it was no big deal.

"Wow" was all I could say. "Oh by the way, what did Chiron ask you earlier when he called you inside again?" Leo stopped what he was fixing the car and looked at me.

"He was just making sure that I really had a drivers license admitted to me." I raised an eyebrow at him. Seriously?

"Well, I'll go check on the others and see if they're ready. That way maybe we can leave tonight and we'll be there sooner."

Leo nodded and went back to working on the car.

The others were finished as well and ready to go anytime. none of us had to say goodbye to our parents or stuff like that so we told Chiron that we'd be leaving tonight at 11 pm that way there'd be less traffic and monsters.

Apparently, Leo had also gotten one of the Hecate kids to enchant the Van so monsters wouldn't find us as easily. Which, mind you, I still don't know how he managed to convince her to. Chiron had told us to 'look like a couple teens going on a road trip together' which really wasn't that hard and since it was summer we all just kind of wore shorts, tank tops, and shades.

"Leo, Counselor of cabin nine, Hero of Olympus, Son of Hephaestus, Commander Toolbelt, Bad boy supreme, Admiral Leo," Piper sang tapping Leo's shoulder but he didn't react and just kept driving.

"Super-sized McShizzle, Latino Santa's elf, Leonidas, Supreme Commander of the Argo II, Flaming Leo." I joined in earning a groan from Leo who finally reacted.

"What do you need?? I'm trying to concentrate y'know." I and Piper laughed.

"You've been grumpy and weird all day what's up with that." Everyone nodded and asked more questions like 'what did Chiron actually tell you', or 'are you okay' stuff like that. Leo let his head fall on the steering wheel for a second and when he looked back up again he pulled the steering wheel to the right, panic in his eyes though he kept driving.

"What was that Leo?!" piper yelled but Leo just stared.

"Didn't you see that man? with the white eyes and weird smile?" He asked worry in his voice.

"Uh, no we weren't looking we were busy trying to get you to talk!" Leo shook his head and sighed. he appeared to have calmed down and smiled.

"Alright! Leo bad boy supreme is now open for questions!" Looks like we have our old Leo back.

"I'll start! Why were you so grumpy today?" Piper asked leaning her head on his shoulder since she was in the passenger's seat.

"I was scared of going on another quest after I died during the last one, understandable right?" Annabeth facepalmed but continued.

"Do you actually have a drivers license or did you fake it?"

"What do you think of me?! No, seriously I have one it's in my wallet if you wanna make sure." Annabeth nodded and Piper pulled his pocket from his jacket and opened it. There were lots of cards inter alia a drivers license. It looked real enough but what caught all attention was a picture of an old woman with a dress that looked like it was from the 1940's. She held an umbrella in her right hand and looked generally pretty creepy. We looked at each other and decided to not ask about it, we just assumed that it was a picture of Hera when she was his nanny. We would soon find out that that wasn't exactly the case.

"Okay, my turn" I announced already trying to think of a question to ask him. I snapped my fingers and smirked when I thought of one.

"Leo, Why did Chiron really call you to the big house after everyone left, because I know that it wasn't to check your license." Leo went a bit pale but quickly brushed it off.

"He asked if I was okay with going on a quest. Simple as that." I muttered a small 'kay' and leaned back in my seat, put on my headphones and listened to some music. Annabeth soon fell asleep on my shoulder also listening to music on her own phone. Chiron allowed us to use phones as long as we agreed to let the Hecate cabin enchant them so monsters couldn't sense them. I soon fell asleep as well my head leaning on Annabeth's. The last thing I heard was Leo and Piper singing along to some Britney song and a camera flash going off though I didn't care.

When I woke up the next day Leo was still driving, several cans of Mountain Dew, Monster Energy, and Red Bull were scattered all over the van. Annabeth had taken Piper's place up front and was telling Leo where to go.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily not ready to embrace the day just yet.

"12:34 pm, welcome to Hawkins, Indiana Seaweed-Brain." Annabeth and Leo laughed and I threw my head back against the headrest which seemed to wake Piper up who had been sleeping in the row of seats behind me.

"Morning, how long have we been driving?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Approximately 11 hours. We had to stop a couple times to buy more energy drinks and coffee and once so Piper and Annabeth could switch places." Leo explained. He sounded wayyyy to awake for having been driving for 11 hours through the night.

"Did you sleep at all?" Piper asked. Crawling over the seats to sit next to me almost causing Annabeth to have a heart attack for unbuckling her seat belt.

"I took a two-minute nap while Annabeth got gas and bought drinks. Any more questions?" He laughed again. He seemed to be much happier and chill than yesterday, though maybe he was just to sleep deprived to actually care anymore.

"How much longer 'till we arrive at camp Jupiter?"I asked.

"I don't know, something between 32 and 35 hours. It really depends how much traffic there is and how often we have to stop." I nodded and stretched a bit. The sun was shining really bright and there were no clouds. It must have been at least 95 degrees outside and I was not up for it. Leo seemed to read my mind and turned up the AC blowing it directly into my face startling me.

"What the hell, Leo?" He didn't reply but rather squinted at a sign.

"Road work ahead? I sure hope so." Annabeth facepalmed for the second time today while Piper and I burst out laughing. We continued making puns, Vine references and corny jokes for another 2 hours during which we stopped twice so Leo could get more Caffeine. While he was away Annabeth turned to us and sighed.

"Is it just me or does Leo seem off?"

"Well yeah, he's been awfully grumpy since Chiron gave us the quest but today he's pretty normal," I said shrugging. Piper shook her head.

"This isn't Leo. His jokes are actually funny today and he hasn't called me beauty Queen once. He's not himself."

"You do realize that he's been awake for the past 32 hours, right?" Annabeth tried to convince us all but the fact that a severely sleep deprived 17-and-a-half-year-old was driving us through America wasn't really comforting.

"That's my point. Normally when Leo's tired, which he obviously is no matter how many energy drinks he downs, he's quiet and has a really slow reaction time but now he's creepily happy." We sighed and Annabeth turned back to look out the front window. Not soon after Leo came back with two bags of chips, eight bottles of Mountain Dew, an apple, 3 sandwiches we had asked for, and a box of eggo's. He opened the door, sat in the driver's seat and put down the things in a small crate like compartment between his and Annabeth's seat. He threw the chips, eggo's and two of the sandwiches to me and Piper. He gave the third one to Annabeth leaving only an Apple for him.

"Are you not going to eat anything else?" I asked dumbfounded while taking a bottle of Mountain Dew Blue Shock and opening it.

"If you drink as many energy drinks as I did you're not really hungry" He explained, starting the car. I made a slightly confused sound and downed the bottle in my hand immediately feeling much more alive. Annabeth took out a map and started telling Leo where to drive again while Piper and I exchanged theories about the people we were supposed to help.

In the evening when we drove on the Highway it was kind of hard to play I spy and we had shared every theory we could think of so we took to playing Never have I ever.

"Never have I ever... Kissed someone!" Piper asked and everyone groaned but answered anyway.

"I have." I and Wisegirl answered in sync making us laugh.

"What about you, Leo? Ever kiss someone?" Piper wiggled her eyebrows. We all put one finger down.

"I have actually." Apparently, Piper didn't expect that and pouted.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend!"

"It was before I met you, calm your tits, Pipes" He answered calmly. Piper crossed her arms jokingly and started sulking.

"Alright, I'll go next." I said, "Never have I ever cried or flirted my way out of trouble. I wanna hear the story too by the way" Leo groaned putting a second finger down.

"I Flirted my way out of a speeding ticket one week after I got my license," I said answering first.

"Wait, you have a license but you're making me drive right now? Seriously?" Leo Jokingly asked.

"Well yeah, I got it two weeks ago." Before Leo could say something else Annabeth cut in.

"And Leo no, He's not going to drive for you, I don't trust someone who passed the test two weeks ago and promptly got a speeding ticket to bring me to our destination safely."

"Kill Joy." Leo muttered but then continued talking "Anyway, I cried my way out of getting arrested several times."

"that's so Leo, but no I haven't. I just charmspeak my way out." She winked.

"Same here, though I just talk my way out."

"You guys are boring," I said and they just shrugged and stuck their tongues out. This went on for a couple hours and soon Annabeth and I switched seats so she could sleep, Leo all the while was still awake and kicking which scared me a bit. That and the fact that I just now realized that Leo turned the music off saying it hurt his ears. Suddenly an Iris message popped up in front of me. It showed Chiron and a couple other campers in the background.

"How are you so far? Did you get attacked? Where are you right now? Have you slept enough? Did you eat?" Grover who was beside Chiron asked worriedly.

"We're good, we haven't been attacked yet, we're in..." I dragged out the 'in' trying to figure out where we were in the dark.

"We just passed Vegas," Leo answered for me.

"Right, yeah what he said. Anyway yes, we've had enough sleep, at least Annabeth, Piper and I Leo hasn't slept since we left and it's starting to concern me." Leo made a small 'hey!' noise but didn't complain much more.

"We've also had enough food, thanks for asking mom." I teased and watched Grover pout.

"You should take a break and make sure Leo get's some sleep before you continue driving." Leo scoffed and made me say goodbye and turn the message off.

"I'll survive another 8 hours." I shook my head and started asking him a bunch of questions to keep him awake until we'd arrive at camp Jupiter.

"Wake up, Bitches we're almost here!" Leo yelled startling us awake making Piper scream and Annabeth laugh. I looked out the window and saw that we were about 200 feet away from the tunnel. Piper squealed, excited to be able to see her boyfriend again. Leo just laughed and drove a bit faster not wanting her to have to wait any longer. A couple of minutes later we arrived on the other side where we were greeted by Terminus who gave us a weird look but let us in nonetheless. 

 


	2. What is going on- Why is he invisible?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything in this story will be based on the books  
> I'm also sorry for any mistakes I made or if the chapters are short I'm still trying to figure out how to write this.

We were welcomed by the entirety of camp Jupiter with Reyna, Jason, Hazel, and Frank. They were smiling brightly at us as we got out of the van and walked over to them. Piper had to steady Leo a bit since he'd been awake for the past 3-and-a-half days or if you will 86 hours. He was barely awake enough to say hello to anyone much less talk.

"What happened to Leo?" Hazel reached out to Leo to put a hand on his shoulder.

"He just hasn't slept in a while, that's all." She nodded and walked over to the others to catch up while I took Leo from Piper and brought him to a nearby bench so he could sleep before we'd leave again. I ran back to the others quickly.

"Hey, um, does anybody here have a drivers license? Leo's been driving the entire time and I don't think he's up for another round of driving." For a while, everyone was silent when Frank raised his hand.

"I do but I haven't driven in a while." Piper seemed grateful that someone was able to drive other than Leo.

"Great, the drive is only 16 hours long"

"Guys?" We looked over at Jason "Why don't we just fly? I'll be on the plane so Jupiter won't shoot us from the sky and it'll be much faster." We agreed to take the plane. We would take the next flight to Vancouver and then take the ferry to a small island called Cairnholm. We didn't stay in Camp Jupiter for long, 3 hours max. Just long enough so Jason, Hazel and Frank could pack their stuff and say goodbye to their friends. The drive to the Airport was quiet and tense. No one was really sure what to say or think. Frank seemed to be more than happy to return to Canada but even he didn't seem hyped to meet the 'peculiars' as Chiron had called them.

We took our stuff and boarded the plane. I don't know how Reyna got us tickets this fast but I was glad she did. I was sure I wouldn't survive another minute in that stuffy van.

There weren't many people on the plane making the 2h flight a little more pleasant. Piper and Jason spent a lot of time catching up while I talked with Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth. Leo spent the entire flight sleeping. It didn't surprise anyone. In comparison, the flight had been much more comfortable than the drive to camp.

I don't know how Reyna got us tickets this fast but I was glad she did. I was sure I wouldn't survive another minute in that stuffy van.

There weren't many people on the plane making the 2h flight a little more pleasant. Piper and Jason spent a lot of time catching up while I talked with Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth. Leo spent the entire flight sleeping. It didn't surprise anyone. In comparison, the flight had been much more comfortable than the drive to camp.

When we finally arrived the ferry ride was pretty chill. The tension had lessened and by now Leo was kind of awake as well. when we told him we were going to Cairnholm he looked confused and asked: "Weren't we going to Canada?"

"Well, yeah? where else would we be going?"

"Wales?"

"Yeah, no. We're pretty far from wales." He just nodded and watched as we neared a small island covered in fog making it hard to see. Leo didn't talk the entire ferry ride. It was just like when we started driving.

"What's that?" Piper asked pointing to the sea.

"Never seen a shipwreck before, eh?" A man appeared next to her. He must've been part of the ships' crew. "The whole area's a Nautical graveyard." She nodded and pointed at a couple other things which he explained to her. I found it calming to be on the water after flying for 2 hours which were 2 of the most stressing hours of my life. Everyone was chatting and having fun when the captain announced: "We're here, everyone please leave the ferry."

"We're here Cairnholm!" Hazel exclaimed excitedly. We looked around and found, exactly one inn called 'The Priest Hole' (I did not want to know the story behind that name), a history museum of sorts and a couple houses and shops. I checked my phone and guess what: no service. Of fucking course. I mean why the fuck not? Could this island get any creepier?

"Let's call Chiron and tell him that we've arrived, and maybe ask him how we can find his 'acquaintance'," Annabeth suggested.

"I don't have any drachma," Piper stated.

"There's no cell reception either," I added groaning a bit. This would be horrible. I was so done with saving the world.

"There's a phone in the Priest Hole." someone said suddenly. We turned around to find Leo already walking to the said inn.

"How did you know that?" Jason asked catching up with the boy. Leo shrugged "Lucky guess."

Piper walked to pick up the phone and dial the number when she turned around to us with a blank expression.

"It's disconnected."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Is Chiron seriously going to send us to a place with not a single working phone?!" That was it. I was going to turn around and leave when Leo spoke up again.

"Guys?"

"What any more lucky guesses?" I spat at him. He sighed and pointed at the door.

"I know where the 'peculiars' are. We don't need to ask Chiron." No one said anything, instead, we just followed the boy into the forest and to an old cave.

"You can't be serious. This is one of your stupid pranks again, isn't it?" Leo didn't answer and walked farther into the cave until we saw a light at the other end.

"Leo, how do you know this? what is going on?" Annabeth caught up with him.

"I've been here before. Well not here, but in the same place in Wales."

"Wales?"

"Yes, wales. Just trust me on this okay?" She shrugged and walked next to him. The farther we walked the more voices I could hear. it was incoherent just whispers but enough to slightly scare me. when we got closer I could understand more. Stuff like 'Miss P. is he really coming back?', or 'Will they stay with us?', and 'What's Leo doing in America?'

"Guys do you hear that?" Frank asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah" we answered. 

Before we could go any farther I grabbed Leo's arm and stopped him.

"Leo, what in Tartarus is going on? why the fuck do you know all this? How do you know this? Tell me or I'm not going any farther. I want to know what's waiting for me on the other side of that door." He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"For fuck's sake Percy! I used to live here, well in wales, but that's all! It looks the same as it did in wales so I assumed it was the same! Can we go now?! I want to know if I was right!" He almost yelled. I'd never really seen him this angry. Annoyed, of course, many times. But angry? Never.

Everyone nodded and we continued walking. Leo opened the door, the sun on the other side blinding us. We stepped through the door slowly, scared of what would happen. Well everyone except for Leo who basically ran in. When my vision cleared I saw a huge house with an even bigger garden surrounding it. It was spectacular. The sky was cloudless not like earlier when we had arrived. there was no fog or mist, nor rain and no feeling of sorrow. The garden looked perfect, with bushes and a big pond on the right. The house itself was several stories high with a big conservatory like annex in the front made of glass. It looked like a big bird cage with white railings. I was so caught up that I didn't even notice the people in front of us until everyone started squealing.

"That's so adorable!" Piper pulled out her phone taking a picture of something I couldn't see because everyone was huddled in front of me. I walked closer to find Leo (who would've guessed, he ran in first) with two girls hugging his legs. One looked to be five or six years old while the other was probably thirteen. The younger one wore a pink frilly dress that looked like it was from the 1940s. Her blond hair was neatly curled like as if someone did it for her every day. though I couldn't help but notice that there was a chunk of hair missing from the back of her head. Not like it had been shaved it just looked much thinner than it should have been.

The other girl wore a really light blue, knee-length dress with a pair of brown leggings. Her shoes looked huge for a child this small, almost as if they were weighted to keep her on the ground. But that couldn't be possible. Why on earth would a 13-year-old wear such heavy shoes? I shook the thought off and instead looked at the other people behind them.

There was a blond girl with a blue dress and a pair of... gloves? She looked stern but wore a big smile on her face, while her right hand was holding the hand of a tall brunet boy. He looked tired and slightly very confused as to what was going on. Similarly to me. In front of the blond girl stood an equally blond boy with huge under eye bags making him look like a raccoon combined with his pale skin. He wore an overall and held a small doll in his left hand. It looked like smiling hurt his face. Next to him stood a boy wearing a tux for whatever reason, and not just that, no he wore a matching black top hat on top of his blond hair. He looked fairly happy as well. Actually, that could be said for everyone there. The last two people were the woman we had seen on the picture in Leo's wallet and floating clothes. I shit you not. There next to the old woman stood either an invisible boy or just fucking flying clothes. Either way, it was creeping me out. The last boy looked fairly normal compared to the last two. He wore a white button-up shirt, and goggles. His black hair was slicked back. He wore an almost cocky grin on his face as the blond over-roll kid handed him some money. Next to him stood a brunet girl with pale skin and messy hair. Her green dress covered in dirt like she'd been working in the garden all day which she probably had since someone had to keep the garden perfect.

They all looked like they stepped right out of 1940. Well everyone except for the confused boy in the middle.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?"


End file.
